Why He Stays
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by NavyBlueWings. Mengapa ia tinggal? Ia tidak tinggal karena kekuasaan, uang, sifat dan penampilanku. Lalu, mengapa ia tinggal? -SasuNaru- Adult theme, non lemon.


_**SASUNARU  
Rated: M  
**__**Warning from the author:  
It's not a lemon, but there is SasuNaru love. And deep psychological thought.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Why He Stays © NavyBlueWings**_

_**Why He Stays**_

_**Mengapa dia tinggal?**_

_**Hubungan yang kumiliki dengannya bukan karena kekuatan. Dia menganggap formalitas dan tata krama bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diperhitungkan. Bahkan jika aku bisa memberikan kontrol apapun yang dia inginkan atas namaku di kota ini, dia menolak tawaran itu. Dia datang kepadaku bukan karena itu. Dan dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uzumaki." Mata biru laut itu berputar saat si pirang mengambil langkahnya, memandang pada permukaan luas yang datar di teras. Luas dan baru, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perbaikan dan renovasi dari rumah ini dan tidak lagi terganggu. Sang pelayan menunduk untuk menyambut kedatangannya di pintu, menimbulkan decak kesal dari bibirnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan, aku benci hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa menunjukkan aku lebih baik darimu. Huh, bahkan bisa saja gajimu di rumah si tuan besar ini lebih banyak daripada gajiku di toko roti. Bukannya mau bertukar tempat. Aku hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan 'tuan' dan 'nyonya' di kota ini. Itu pekerjaannya si brengsek."

_**Pandangannya pada kepribadianku bukanlah hal yang membuatnya tertarik padaku. Malah sering kali aku harus mendengarkan nama-nama hina semacam 'teme' atau 'brengsek' termuntahkan lewat bibirnya. Setiap kali kami berseteru, sebagian besar penyebabnya adalah penyerangannya terhadap pikiran emosional eksklusifku, tanpa etika sama sekali dia terus menuduh pembuluh darahku terbuat dari es. Tak ada hal tentang karakterku yang bisa membuatnya lebih dekat denganku. Dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Dia tidak sekolah lagi hari ini. Aku yakin si teme itu berpikir dia bisa melakukan apapun dan bisa meloloskan diri seenaknya." Si pirang mengeluh sambil bergerak masuk ke ruang makan, menendang sepatu berlumpurnya dari kaki sembari menjatuhkan tas ke lantai.

"Tuan muda harus pergi bersama ayahnya untuk rapat bisnis hari ini. Tentu saja beliau diberi izin sekolah. Sekarang beliau berada dalam perjalanan pulang." Bertolak belakang dengan info dan penjelasan dari sang pelayan, sebuah kerutan dahi terbentuk di wajah sang pemuda.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Dari yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Uchiha, keuntungan perusahaan melonjak tinggi beberapa bulan terakhir. Rencana tuan muda sangat berhasil."  
Balasan dari kalimat itu hanyalah sebuah dengus kesal.

_**Kegilaannya kepadaku tidak berhubungan dengan uang yang kumiliki. Setiap kali aku menawarkan untuk mengganti truk rongsokannya, atau bermaksud untuk membayarkan tagihan listriknya, dia hanya akan memaki padaku dan pergi. Dia ingin melakukan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin mengangkut beratnya dunia dengan kedua bahunya bagaikan seorang dewa. Dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Apa Anda ingin menonton TV di ruang tengah? Tuan muda baru saja memasang yang baru untuk menghibur para tamunya. Tuan Hyuuga sepertinya sangat terkesan." Dari koridor bisa terlihat mereka berdua sedang berdiri. Tidak butuh satu detik bagi sang tamu untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya aku datang untuk memakai barangnya? Serius, kapan dia akan berhenti membeli orang dengan segala macam barang mahal ini? Neji hanya terlalu baik untuk bisa mengacuhkan permintaan si tuan rumah memakai TV. Dia bahkan tidak suka televisi!" Dengan keluh frustasi, sepasang telapak berlapis kaos kaki bergerak menuju dapur.  
"Ayo Iruka, kita bongkar kulkasnya. Dia benci aku melakukan itu."

"Apa anda pikir bagus membuatnya marah setelah rapat? Mungkin saja dia…" Saat sang pembantu berhenti, sang pemuda melanjutkan.

"Kesakitan? Terbuang? Tidak manusiawi? Yaah, aku tahu. Mungkin karena jarang sekali dia bisa bicara tanpa ada gadis yang pingsan di dekatnya."

_**Penampilan bukanlah hal pertama dalam catatannya. Bukannya aku jelek, karena dari telpon tetap dan para penguntit yang kudapat, aku tahu seberapa menariknya diriku. Tapi dia tidak segan-segan untuk menghina wajah 'feminin'-ku atau kulitku yang 'putih pucat'. Dan setiap kali ada gadis yang mencoba merayuku dengan usaha menyedihkan mereka; dia pasti tertawa dan mengejekku sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Cemburu bukan keahliannya. Dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

Seringai di wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kecemburuan sama sekali atas pernyataannya ini.

"Hei Iruka, menurutmu berapa gadis yang didapatnya hari ini? Aku bertaruh mereka lebih tua, apalagi ini rapat ayahnya atau apalah." Tanpa permisi, pemuda nakal ini menggeledah lemari makanan di dapur. Para pembantu yang lewat hanya terkekeh geli dan melambai santai kepadanya, hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bisa ditolerir untuk tamu lain. Tapi tamu yang satu ini berbeda dari kebanyakan. "Ah, sudah kubilang ada beberapa yang tertinggal! Tapi si brengsek itu bilang aku sudah makan semuanya…"

"Saya tidak yakin saya punya hak untuk membicarakan kehidupan cinta tuan muda."

"Tapi ini aku! Kalau kau tak bisa berbicara tentang teme dan seks di sekitarku, aku ingin tahu dengan cowok mana dia tidur bersama. Aku ragu dia pencinta yang lebih baik dariku." Sang pelayan hampir tersedak karena kedipan mata penuh maksud yang terkirim ke arahnya.

_**Seks. Dia berkata dengan bangganya bahwa seks bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat hubungan berharga bisa terjaga. Suatu ketika, dia berkata seks seperti mi ramen. Kalau kau fokus pada mi itu, kau akan melupakan kaldu dan bumbunya. Mi akan kehilangan rasa, dan jadinya kau akan meremehkan ramen. Bukan karena supnya, tapi karena kurangnya atensimu terhadap setiap bagian dari makanan itu. Seks berjalan dari tangan ke tangan dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Kaldu dan bumbu. Entah mengapa penjelasan bodohnya itu tersimpan olehku bertahun-tahun. Seks. Dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Tuan Uzumaki!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Dan kau harus santai; aku cuma bercanda. Lagi pula dia tidak pernah tidak puas denganku. Mungkin dipikirnya dialah yang mengontrol hubungan ini, karena kubiarkan ia memasang semua 'kontrol Uchiha' itu padaku, tapi akulah yang benar-benar punya otak di sini." Remah-remah mi berhamburan dan membuat Iruka harus berdiri untuk membersihkan kekacauan itu. Si pemuda terus saja memakan persediaan 'kenikmatan surga'-nya tanpa berniat untuk mencoba dan menghentikan si pelayan yang cerewet. Toh ini pekerjaannya, dan biar bagaimanapun, Iruka tidak akan mungkin membiarkan seorang tamu bersih-bersih. Meski itu kekacauan yang dibuat oleh tamu itu sendiri.

"Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak setuju dengan anda, tuan, tapi tuan muda sangat pandai." Setelah dia selesai memungut remah-remah, Iruka kembali ke tempat duduk sebelumnya. Lagipula ini adalah perintah dari sang tamu untuk menemaninya makan. "Faktanya, dia akan menerima penghargaan tahun ini karena memiliki nilai tertinggi di Universitas Hokage."

"Terus kenapa? Kalau kau tanya dia apa perbedaan vodka dan martini, dia pasti tidak tahu. Kepintarannya kurang untuk bagian itu."

_**Dia selalu menganggap kepandaianku sebagai hasil dari 'tebakan beruntung' karena dia tidak pernah ingin mengakui bahwa aku jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya di bidang manapun. IQ-ku adalah yang tertinggi di kelas, di angkatan, di sekolah, dan distrik sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja, baginya itu bukanlah apa-apa. Baginya aku hanya beruntung. Hn. Dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Maaf, tapi saya ragu itu diajarkan di sekolah." Iruka tak bisa menahan senyum hangat melihat cibiran yang dia dapatkan. Sesungguhnya, orang ini adalah tamu paling hidup di Kediaman Uchiha, juga yang paling disayangi.

"Itu bukan apa-apa! Mereka di sekolah juga memberi tahu bahwa kau harus pergi kuliah dan mendapatkan banyak gelar untuk bisa mengerjakan sesuatu, tapi aku baik-baik saja dengan toko roti milikku dan Sakura." Dia terhenti di tengah pernyataan yang ada benarnya itu. Memang gedung dan juga dokumen penting berada di bawah nama ayah Sakura. Tapi ini tetap bisnis miliknya dan Sakura. "Dia menangani semua bagian manajemen dengan ayahnya, dan aku membuat roti enak, pai, dan juga semua makanan yang para nenek itu berikan pada teman mereka."

"Bagaimana kabar Nona haruno? Sudah lama dia tidak datang."

"Dia masih bernapas dan sering memukulku."

"Dan apa kalian berdua sudah memutuskan untuk memperluas bisnis kalian? Toko itu sangat populer di kota ini, dan kau pasti bisa sangat sukses beberapa tahun lagi." Saat kata tentang masa depan itu disebutkan, senyumannya semakin cerah, tetapi diikuti dengan gerak mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa tahu? Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya."

_**Tujuan dan masa depan membuatnya takut. Dia tidak suka hidup untuk besok, karena dia tak yakin dia bisa berada di sana. Kata-kata favoritnya adalah 'Carpe Diem' yang berarti 'Menangkap Hari'. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia mempelajari atau mengetahui apa arti kata itu. Yang pasti, dia tak pernah mau membicarakan tentang masa depan. Jadi, mengetahui bahwa aku aman dan siap untuk apapun yang bisa terjadi, sama sekali bukan apa-apa dalam dunianya. Dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Dan Nona Haruno? Bagaimana pendapatnya?"

"Dia selalu menggangguku dengan hal itu. Sungguh, mestinya aku keluar dengan teman-teman baru! Berada di tengah pukulan Sakura, omong besar Ino, kemalasan Shikamaru, lari masa muda Lee, dan juga kebrengsekan Sasuke, aku jadi babak belur. Dan aku bahkan tak mau pergi dengan temanku yang lain."

"Aku yakin gambaran gamblangmu itu sudah cukup, dobe." Mata biru itu bersinar dan rambut pirangnya bergerak karena suara itu. Saat memandang ke belakangnya, seringai yang keluar di wajahnya bergerak sama cepatnya dengan kaki yang menyentuh lantai. Karena untuk beberapa alasan, si pirang ini memang tidak punya kesabaran yang cukup untuk berjalan.

_**Kami sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Dia berambut pirang, dengan mata yang biru, dan juga sedikit masalah dengan tubuhnya yang tegak menantang. Dia berkulit kecokelatan, bahagia, dan selalu bersahabat dengan semua orang yang mau berada di sekitarnya. Dia menyembunyikan semua kesedihan dan frustasi atas ketidakadilan dunia di balik senyuman dan tawa, dan hanya bisa menangis saat bersamaku. Itulah dia, menurutku. Tapi dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Sasuke brengsek! Sebaiknya kau tidak meminta catatan sejarah dariku karena kau pergi untuk 'perjalanan bisnis'mu itu. Umurmu itu 18, bukan 40! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di rapat? Maksudku, mereka tidak…"

_**Aku lahir dengan rambut hitam murni dan mata yang serupa. Aku lebih tinggi tiga inci darinya, tapi dia pernah bersumpah suatu saat fakta itu akan berubah. Kulitku putih pucat, mirip dengan hantu di matanya. Aku tidak sedih atau senang, aku hanyalah aku. Katanya aku anti-sosial, padahal aku hanya sulit menemukan pembicaraan menarik untuk ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya. Jadi alasan mengapa tubuhku menjadi santai setiap kali melihat senyumnya atau mendengar pembicaraanya yang tidak penting, aku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Seperti itulah aku, kurasa. Tapi dia tidak tinggal karena itu.**_

"Apa ada cara untuk membuatmu diam?"

"Teme!" Pemuda yang marah karena ejekan itu menghadap kembali pada Iruka, lalu menunjuk ke belakangnya. "Beritahu Sasuke untuk tidak semenyebalkan ini padaku. Apalagi kalau aku datang sejauh ini untuk menemuinya!"

"Sepertinya kau lebih ingin menghabiskan makanan." Pertengkaran terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Iruka keluar dari dapur tanpa kata-kata. Saat tak ada lagi tanda keberadan orang lain, si pirang tidak membuang waktu dan berjinjit serta melingkarkan tangannya di leher mangsanya. Dia tak bisa apa-apa selain tersenyum saat merasakan seberapa menyenangkannya memiliki sepasang lengan yang membungkus tubuhnya dalam isyarat sunyi akan pemujaan dan rasa kepemilikan. Tentu saja dia tak pernah mengakuinya.

"Kau harus berhenti meninggalkanku seperti itu, tahu. Tinggalkan pesan atau apapun yang setidaknya membuatku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Hn."

"Kau keras kepala karena aku benar!" Dan sisi kekanakannya kembali menguasai, dia menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyangkannya penuh ejekan.

_**Sungguh, tak ada satupun tentang hubungan kami yang masuk akal. Tanyakan pada semua orang di sekitar kami, dan mereka akan memberitahumu satu hal yang sama. Kami seperti air dan minyak dalam makna yang bagaimanapun. Pembicaraan pertama kami berakhir dengan bibirnya yang bengkak dan mataku yang memar. Waktu itu kami hanya berumur 8 tahun. Sekarang, sepuluh tahun kemudian, kami masih tahu bagaimana caranya untuk saling memukul satu sama lain saat kami cukup kesal. Dan jika kau bertanya pada mereka apakah mereka bisa melihat kami terpisah sekarang, mereka semua punya satu jawaban…**_

"Idiot."

"Brengsek."

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan dengan seseorang yang kepandaiannya setara dengan batu."

"Diam kau!" Dan dengan satu gerakan tangannya, si pirang dengan mudah menangkap mulut kekasihnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Lidah menari namun tetap menstimulasi si pirang untuk mendesah. Jemarinya bergerak di belakang leher orang tempatnya bertahan, diam-diam sedang mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia harus mengontrol seks mereka hari ini, bahkan jika dia berakhir di bawah. Dia tak terlalu peduli sekarang, tidak seperti saat mereka memulainya pertama kali beberapa tahun lalu. Karena pada akhirnya, dengan cara yang manapun, dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"_**Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke seperti Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto. Pokoknya mereka cocok."**_

"Aku mencintaimu, teme." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto ditarik mendekat, nafas panas menari di telinganya.

"Ya…

"_**Mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka tidak butuh alasan untuk itu."**_

…sama, dobe." Dan saat kulihat senyumannya semakin cerah setelah pengakuanku, aku tahu…

_**Itulah mengapa dia tinggal.**_

_**..:OWARI:..**_

**B's Review…**

Jangan tanya kenapa fic ini berada di rated ini. Meskipun tidak memiliki adegan dewasa, tetap saja, it's not a children toy.

As you see, perbedaan bukanlah alasan untuk tidak menyatukan kedua orang ini. They're completely different, it's true. But look, tanpa berbagai 'perbedaan' itu mereka tak mungkin bisa saling memandang, dekat, apalagi bisa bersatu seperti ini. Lagipula, kadang mencintai seseorang tak butuh alasan bukan?

**And yours? :)**


End file.
